


FIC: Love is Blind

by jagnikjen



Category: JAG
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Pike comes to town to work a case with Harm and Mac. She sees what they've both been blind to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Love is Blind

**Love is Blind**

1428 Zulu (0928 EST)  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA

Lieutenant Commander Pike stepped from the elevator and made a left toward the JAG bullpen. It had been a long time since she'd been here. It had been a long time since she'd seen him—her former adversary, occasional partner, and one-time lover; now Commander Harmon Rabb, Junior.

Kate had done a little homework and found out that he still wasn't married. She wondered if the old spark was still there. He had been too good looking for his own good five years ago. Couple that with his charm and what have you got? The hottest Naval lieutenant this side of the Rocky Mountains, that's what. What had five years and two promotions done to him?

Kate entered the bullpen and looked around for the object of her musings.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" A young petty officer stood before her.

"I'm looking for Commander Rabb," she replied.

"Commander Rabb is in with Colonel MacKenzie right now." Petty Officer Tiner indicated the office in the corner. "Is he expecting you? I could show you to his office and let him know you're here."

Kate looked over to where the petty officer had pointed. She could see a beautiful Marine lieutenant colonel leaning forward and resting her forearms on top of the desk. She was looking up at Harm, just a hint of a smile playing on her lips. It was her eyes that got Kate's attention. The dark brown eyes shone with love and caressed the face of the man standing before her.

"Ma'am?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Commander Pike started slightly, realizing she had let her imagination get the better of her. She looked at the petty officer and said, "Actually, they are both expecting me. I can show myself in. Thank you, Petty Officer."

"Yes, ma'am." The young man stood up straight and rigid for just a moment before executing a smart about face and heading back to his desk.

Kate took a couple steps closer to Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie's closed office door. She continued to watch the interchange between the two. Harm still had that irresistible, sh*t-eating grin that could get him anything he wanted, and he was using it to full advantage on the colonel. The colonel was eating it up and suddenly laughed. Harm must still have his charming wit as well. As the colonel began waving her hands around, using them to help her make some point, Kate noticed a pretty diamond ring blazing on her left hand.

Ahhh, he wasn't married—yet. But he was darned close. Kate finally decided to make her presence known. She took the remaining steps and knocked crisply on the closed door.

They both looked quickly towards the sound. Harm smiled at her through the glass as he stepped over and opened the door.

" _Kate._ How are you?" He grinned at her. "Lieutenant Commander Kate Pike, my colleague, Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie."

The colonel stood and extended her hand. "Please, call me Mac, everyone does."

"Nice to meet you, Mac." Kate shook hands and turned to Harm. "So, Harm, how are things with you?"

"Fine, just fine, Kate." Harm looked back and forth between these two women, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Kate had always played the cat and mouse game with him. Mac on the other hand was the queen of 'Red Light, Green Light.' It would be interesting to work with them both.

Mac noticed the speculative look that Lieutenant Commander Pike gave Harm. She wondered if Kate was going to make a play for Harm. She had heard just enough from Harm about his relationship with his former partner to pique her curiosity. He had never confirmed nor denied any of her assumptions about the two of them.

Mac and Harm brought Kate up to speed on the status of their investigation. There had been a rash of assaults on women officers in and around all the major military bases in the Washington, D.C. area. Kate had been brought in as a possible lure. Too many people were familiar with Mac as JAG's top female lawyer for her to be used as bait.

"Hey, look, it's lunch time," exclaimed Mac as she realized she was hungry. "We've been at this for too long. Let's get something to eat." She looked from Harm to Kate awaiting their agreement.

~*~

1834 Zulu (1334 EST)  
Black Eyed Pea Restaurant  
Arlington, Virginia

The hostess led the three military lawyers to a circular table. Harm immediately pulled out Mac's chair. Kate took her seat before Harm was able to get to her. Interesting.

Harm had never pulled out her chairs when they had been partners. Kate wondered if this had come with age, or with Mac.

Kate and Mac perused their menus for a few moments. Kate took the opportunity to surreptitiously observe Harm over the top of hers. He was watching Mac, a slight smile softening his features. Kate quickly looked back down at her menu before Harm happened to catch her looking at him.

"Is everyone ready to order?" The server stood at Kate's elbow. They each ordered and then were left alone once again.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Kate looked from one lunch companion to the other. She caught the look that passed between them, but was unsure of its meaning.

"We've been partners for four years now," Harm answered first looking at Mac, then down at his hands.

"Except for that detour you took back to flight status," Mac countered." That makes it about three and a half." Mac tossed him a cheeky grin.

Kate was momentarily sidetracked by Mac's comment. "You went back to flying?" she asked surprised. "So, what happened? How'd you end up back at JAG?"

"Yeah, I was able to get my eyes fixed so I had to fly again." Harm looked at Mac for a moment before continuing. "It wasn't how I expected it to be. I held my own, but then something happened and Mac was sent out to investigate. I realized then that the law had taken the place of flying in my heart so the admiral was gracious enough to let me come back."

"Wow, it's great that you got a second chance at something that you love," Kate said as she noticed a small black cloud hover over Mac for a moment.

"Right...oh, hey, here's our food." Harm was relieved that the food had arrived, saving him from any further revelations about his heart.

Silence reigned as Kate, Harm and Mac dug into their respective meals. Once the initial edge of their hunger had been assuaged, Harm directed the conversation toward their case and they discussed possible ways to lure the attacker to try assaulting Kate.

As the threesome made their way out of the restaurant, Kate noticed how Harm's hand lingered on the small of Mac's back. She never remembered that small gesture aimed at her.

Back at JAG HQ, the trio ended up in Harm's office this time. They continued to discuss the case, hashing out plans. As Mac was expostulating she began pacing back and forth. Kate's eyes darted back and forth between her temporary partners. Harm's eyes never left Mac's olive clad form, a look of pure desire when taking in her backside. Kate watched as the veil came over his eyes as Mac turned to face them once again. Respect was the only thing evident now. Kate supposed that in the office they would have to maintain some kind of detachment.

~*~

A Week Later

2412 Zulu (1912 EST)  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station

"Hey, Mac, can you get that?" Harm called in response to the knock at the door. He was right in the middle of chopping vegetables for stir-fry.

"Sure." Mac was already heading toward the door. She pulled it open to find Kate standing there with a bottle of Chablis.

Kate noticed an almost empty glass on the table. Mac must have been here awhile.

"Hi, I brought this." Kate walked over to the counter in front of Harm and set down the bottle. "I thought we could celebrate."

Mac was back at the entertainment center, flipping through Harm's CD collection.

"Great, only Mac doesn't drink and neither do I when we're together." Harm smiled at Kate in an effort to ease the possible tension. "What are we celebrating?"

"Your engagement of course," Kate said.

"What?" exclaimed Harm and Mac in unison.

Kate looked from Mac's stricken face to Harm's incredulous one. "You two aren't engaged?" They both shook their heads at her. "Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry. I just thought..." Kate closed her eyes.

These two were clearly in love with each other. Mac was wearing an engagement ring. He doesn't drink when they're 'together.' What is going on here?

"Mac, I'm sorry," Kate walked over to her. "It's a beautiful ring. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Mic. Mic Brumby. He was an exchange lawyer from Australia." Mac looked down at her ring and back at Kate. "He resigned his commission and moved here to be near me."

"Wow, what a great guy."

"Yes, he is," Mac replied with a quick look at Harm who was trying to look busy with their meal.

"Soup's on!" Harm interrupted the feminine bonding. He wasn't in the mood to hear about Mic. It was bad enough to see that ring everyday and be reminded of all that was now out of his reach.

Over dinner they fine-tuned the plans they had made to flush out the attacker. The guy hadn't made any hits lately so they knew it was about time.

After dinner, Harm the gracious host, worked at setting his small kitchen to rights. Mac had settled on the couch while Kate worked her way around Harm's apartment. She was interested to see what made him the man he now was.

Kate approached his desk. A leather bound album sat squarely in the middle. She looked at Harm who was still busy scrubbing pots and pans. Mac was resting her head back against the couch with eyes closed. She gingerly reached out and opened it. The first picture was a black and white photo of a man who could be Harm. Must be his father. As Kate turned pages she got a quick tutorial on the life of one Harmon Rabb, Junior.

Kate smiled as she saw pictures of Harm receiving his Navy Cross in what looked like a rose garden. She inhaled a quick breath as she gazed upon the next photo, one of Mac and Harm at some gala event. Harm looking dashing as always in mess dress, was gazing at a beautiful Marine in a blue gown, who happened to be returning the look. Kate continued to flip through the pages taking notice of just how many pictures there were of Harm and Mac together. As she turned another page, she saw Harm and Mac holding a small baby, cradled between them. Mac was looking at the baby, Harm was looking at Mac.

"Who is this baby?" Kate hadn't realized she spoke out loud until Mac was standing at her side.

Mac reached out and traced the baby's face with her finger. "That's our godson, AJ Roberts." Mac continued to stare at the photo. She had never seen this particular shot...with Harm staring at her so intently. Realization hit her hard. A strangled cry escaped her and she whirled quickly around and ran directly for the privacy of Harm's bedroom. She threw herself down on his bed as her body heaved with heavy, wracking sobs. Oh, God, what had she done?

Kate watched Mac's retreating figure until it disappeared. Then she looked over at Harm who now had a look of concern and confusion written all over his face.

"What happened?" He walked over to where Kate was standing and saw the photo. He looked toward his room. They could hear Mac's muffled crying. Then he looked expectantly at Kate, awaiting an answer.

Kate studied Harm for a moment and thought about all she'd seen and heard over the last week and a half. She looked down at the picture, and then over toward the bedroom, and finally back at Harm.

"Do you think I'm a good lawyer, Harm?" she inquired.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Harm demanded in an impatient tone.

"Well?" She raised her eyebrows in a silent request for an answer.

"Of course, I do. You know I do. What has that got to do with what happened?"

"What happened is that you didn't ask her." Kate poked Harm in the chest.

"Didn't ask her what?" Harm was really confused.

"To marry you!"

" _What?_ Why would I ask Mac to marry me? She's my best friend and she loves Brumby and I don't love her that—"

"Bull," Kate hissed. "I've got eyes Harm. I've only been around the two of you for eleven days and I see and feel every nuance of love that exists between the two of you. She knows the truth." Kate pointed toward the opening to Harm's bedroom, indicating Mac. "But you...you have some crazy notion of what love is and is not about. I've seen the way you look at her when she's unaware. You know what I see?"

Harm stood there listening to Kate rant and rave. He had a look of disbelief on his face.

"I see the desire in your eyes. I see desire mixed with respect and yes, love. Not lust Harm, love. I've noticed every little gesture you make towards her. Things you never did for me."

"I..." Harm opened and closed his mouth several times trying to respond.

"I'm not upset, Harm, so save any apologies or excuses." Kate wondered if she needed to continue. Oh, what the hell, she was on a roll. "I'd like to enter defense exhibit A."

Kate indicated the open album on the desk.

Harm shook his head at Kate's little attempt at lawyer humor.

"Harm, do you know how many pictures are in here of the two of you?" Kate flipped a couple of pages. "Forty-two. Forty-two pictures of two people who are 'only' best friends—one of whom is engaged to be married to someone else."

"Forty-two?" Harm hadn't realized he'd amassed such an extensive collection of pictures.

"What is it that they say? A picture is worth a thousand words." Kate looked at Harm. "There are forty two thousand words here and they all say the same thing."

Harm stepped over to the album and began turning pages, each picture triggering pleasant memories of time spent with Mac. Time he never regretted giving her. There had been a couple times when he'd wished he'd been with her instead of wherever else he had been. He finally came to the picture of them with Baby AJ. God, she was beautiful.

He looked at his own glossy image. He cocked his head studying the look on his face. There it was for the entire world to see. Kate had seen it in only eleven days and forty-two photographs. How could he have been so blind?

"Kate, could you excuse us?" He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thanks."

Kate grabbed her purse and windbreaker and headed for the door. "Call me and let me know." She smiled and winked at Harm as she walked out the door.

Harm headed for his room. As he stepped around the opening he saw Mac curled up in a little ball, her face buried in one of his pillows.

He sat gently on the bed and reached out to her. He ran his hand lightly up and down her back.

"Go away," came a muffled voice.

"I can't, Mac." He climbed around and lay down beside her, spooning around her. "And if you had wanted to be alone you would have left, not run in here. You knew I would come after you eventually."

She relaxed somewhat and stretched out, scooting closer to his warmth. Mic would never understand her the way Harm did. Nor would Mic ever understand the special bond they shared. It would always be a sore point between them.

"Mac?"

"Hmm?" Mac snuggled deeper into Harm's embrace. She could feel his hardness against her bottom. She wondered at the immediate reaction of a man's body to a woman's even in an innocent situation.

"We need to talk." Harm loved the feel of her. She was all luscious curves and softness. "I love you, Mac. I have for a while. I was just too blind to see that it is the right kind of love. I know you love Mic, but I want you to know that I finally realize what was in front of me all this time. I'm sorry that we had to go through all of this. And right now he deserves you a lot more than I do, but Mac, I know that we belong together. Mac, will you consider marrying me?"

Mac was still in his arms for a moment. She reached out and wiped the moisture from her face before rolling over to face him - Harm - her one true love, her soul mate. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and kissed him full and hard on the lips.

Harm wasted no time in deepening the kiss. He groaned in sweet agony as he pulled her over onto him. Mac was lost in her euphoria. His kiss was more intoxicating than any alcohol she had ever consumed.

"Harm," Mac spoke with a huskiness to her voice. She pulled back and looked down at the object of her every fantasy and all her pent up desires.

"Mac..." As much as he wanted to continue, Harm felt compelled to stop this while it was still possible. "What about Mic?"

Mac gazed down at Harm. She knew he was right to bring Mic up. She loved the guy, but not like this. Never like this. She had never wanted to hurt him. Unfortunately, he was going to be hurt no matter what. Mac made her decision. She grasped the precious diamond with one hand and pulled it off the other, depositing it in Harm's bedside table drawer for safekeeping.

"Yes," she said and pressed another kiss to his lips.

_~ Fin ~_


End file.
